Red Boxing Style
Red Boxing Style is an offshoot form of traditional boxing invented and developed by Roxanne and Ryoichi Kuro; the first mates of The Valkyrie Pirates and White Fang Pirates respectively. It received this name due to Roxanne's brutal punches, which often leave the victim's blood on her fists. As a result, Red Boxing is a considerably more destructive and violent form of boxing; suiting Roxanne's feisty and competitive attitude. It apparently further deviates from usual boxing by incorporating unorthodox moves which would otherwise be illegal in standard boxing matches. However, despite its unusual appearance, Roxanne and Kuro still prohibit the use of their legs and feet while fighting; using them only to aid in their mobility. Below lists the moves Roxanne and Kuro employ while using Red Boxing Style: Roxanne's Techniques Before Time Skip * Red Ringer (赤いリンガー Akai Ringā): Considered to be not only Roxanne's signature punch, but also one of her finishing moves. Once Roxanne steps within reach of her opponent, she'll deliver a devastatingly superhuman jab to the opponent's face; a blow powerful enough to break bone if not well defended against. This technique became infamous as her signature move due to Roxanne using it to finish fights when boxing in the ring. It got its name not only from Roxanne's Red Boxing Style, but due to the ringing sound many claim to hear after being punched. It also seems to tie in with a boxing ring's bell, which is rung to indicate the end of a match; fitting a finishing technique such as this. It may also have something to do with the punch being powerful enough to send competitors flying out of the ring. ** Hard Ringer (硬いリンガー Katai Ringā): While it visually is no different to the original Red Ringer attack, Roxanne manages to amplify the destructive force of the punch by lining the ends of her boxing glove with diamond. This reinforces the sheer power of her jab, causing greater damage than the original Red Ringer. It was named after Red Ringer, but given the prefix of Hard instead of Red, to emphasize the blunt force of the attack. * Red Ring Out (赤い鳴り響く Akai Narihibiku): Alternatively spelled as Red Wring Out (赤い絞り出す Akai Shiboridasu.) One of Red Boxing's more unorthodox techniques, Red Ring Out involves Roxanne getting in close and grappling with the enemy before unleashing a suplex upon them. As it doesn't use the legs or feet to harm the opponent, Roxanne treats this as a legitimate technique outside professional matches. Roxanne begins the attack by squeezing her arms tightly around her foe, then bending backwards and harshly dropping the opponent onto their head, neck or back, causing serious spinal damage in the process. The technique's name is a pun on the phrases "wring out," meaning to squeeze something, and "ring out," which refers to knocking someone out of a ring. * Red Bullet (赤い銃弾 Akai Bureto): Roxanne focuses heavily on her footing, through using a process similar to that of how Soru is performed. Roxanne will lightly bounce on the balls of her feet in typical boxer fashion as she steadily builds up the speed she needs to deliver her punch. In the meanwhile, she will make very short dashes to and fro within the general area as her agility increases. Once at her maximum, Roxanne will fly forward in a single, reckless charge, leaving a blur behind as a result. She then instantly reappears behind her target, with one fist extended forward. A delayed heavy punch occurs after; making this technique strike a shocking similarity to that of a swordsman's Iaido. This attack has been proven powerful enough to reduce buildings and boulders into rubble. It seems to take its name from bullets and its immense speed; perhaps even bullet trains. ** Hard Bullet (硬い銃弾 Katai Bureto): A variation of the Red Bullet, where Roxanne increases her overall power through the use of her diamond-fitted boxing gloves. As to be expected, it creates much more damage than the normal Red Bullet attack. * Red Ring of Death (赤い指輪の死 Akai Yubiwa no Shi): Roxanne spins on the heels of her feet, causing her to rotate at impressive speeds. In the meantime, she will hold out both arms with her fists balled up, ready to punch anyone that gets too close. She will then start throwing a quick succession of punches in a wild manner. While the attack gives her a wider range to select from (albeit haphazardly, as well as making it difficult to use carefully,) it also leaves her locked in place; making this technique not easily useable in most situations. Due to its appearance and function, it seems to be highly similar to Titan Bach's Doce Shigan: Cyclone technique; albeit it lacks the same benefits as and seems weaker in overall power to the Doce Shigan: Cyclone. Its name is a pun on "red ring of death," otherwise known to many as "RRoD." The red ring of death was a malfunction that occurred back when the Xbox 360 was first sold to gamers. It would cause the system to stop working, most notably. ** Hard Ring of Death (硬い指輪の死 Katai Yubiwa no Shi): This technique is a stronger version of the Red Ring of Death, which uses the diamonds in Roxanne's gloves to make her punches hit harder. * Red Cannon (赤いキャノン Akai Kyanon): This technique was developed to help defeat an enemy who fought from afar; as Roxanne's many techniques relied on close quarter combat, and thus making distanced fighting her weakness. In order to overcome this, Roxanne builds as much strength into her arm as she can before thrusting a heavy punch toward a distant foe. This creates a mighty shockwave which can cause serious damage to those it hits, as well as knock them back if unguarded against. In appearance, this attack is very similar to that of Jinbe's Karakusagawara Seiken, except its area of effect is concentrated into one narrow line of sight, as opposed to a wider range, and it doesn't contain a delayed effect. Like the Red Bullet technique, Red Cannon seems to be named after cannons themselves; perhaps due to the power of the shockwave and the distance separating Roxanne from her opponent. ** Hard Cannon (硬いキャノン Katai Kyanon): Like the other "Hard" techniques, the Hard Cannon makes use of Roxanne's diamond-strengthened boxing gloves. Instead of simply empowering the damage of her punches however, it also amplifies the overall power of the shockwave emitted from Roxanne's fist. * Red Comet (赤い彗星 Akai Suisei): By swinging her fist upward in a debilitating uppercut, Roxanne can send her foe flying skyward for a while; thus where the attack gets its name as the Red Comet. ** Hard Comet (硬い彗星 Katai Suisei): Roxanne can further increase the knockback distance and damage of her intended target through the use of the diamonds covering her knuckles in her boxing gloves; making her punches that much harder. After Time Skip Kuro's Techniques Trivia *The name and distinctive form of Red Boxing Style was inspired by the Black Leg Style. Wyvern 0m3g4 purposefully attempted to emulate Sanji's fighting style while at the same time mirroring it completely. Thus, Red Boxing Style was conceived. *Interestingly, some of Roxanne's attacks seem to bear a physical resemblance to fighting techniques used by other characters. To note a few, the Red Bullet looks like a swordsman's Iaido technique mixed with Soru, the Red Ring of Death appears similarly to Bach's Doce Shigan: Cyclone, and Roxanne's Red Cannon has the same punch-induced shockwave effect as that of Jinbe's Karakusagawara Seiken. External Links Boxing - Wikipedia article about boxing, which Red Boxing Style was derived from Black Leg Style - One Piece Wiki article about Black Leg Style; a martial art which was used as the inspiration behind Red Boxing Style Site Navigation Category:Fighting Styles Category:Wyvern 0m3g4